Bez względu na wszystko
by LunaFromBakerStreet
Summary: Sherlock wraca do Londynu po kilkuminutowym wygnaniu. Ma za zadanie pomóc w rozwikłaniu zagadki powrotu Moriarty'ego. Tymczasem tajemniczy mężczyzna z czerwoną muchą ma dla niego interesujące informacje...


**Autor:** LunaFromBakerStreet

**Beta:** cascursed

**01. Nadchodzi wiatr ze wschodu**

Samolot wylądował na chwilę przed zniknięciem twarzy Jima z ekranu. Zanim Sherlock wysiadł i znów znalazł się na brytyjskiej ziemi, nie było już czego podziwiać na wyświetlaczach. Rzecz jasna dla Mycrofta odtworzenie nagrania nie było problemem.

Sherlock zdawał się nie być tak zaskoczony jak wszyscy inni. Nie dlatego, że spodziewał się powrotu Moriarty'ego czy też miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie, co się właśnie stało. Po prostu fakt, że może zostać w Londynie zamiast lecieć Bóg wie gdzie i po co, wciąż wywoływał na nim większe wrażenie niż świadomość, że jego dawny wróg być może wcale nie zginął. Bo to wcale nie było takie pewne.

- Do czego ja ci jestem potrzebny? – spytał swego brata. Obaj znajdowali się w mieszkaniu na Baker Street wraz z Johnem, który nie wyobrażał sobie nie towarzyszyć Sherlockowi w takiej chwili, oraz Mary, która przyszła z niewiadomego powodu i w sumie i tak niewiele robiła. Pani Hudson z przejęciem chodziła po całym domu nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca i mówiła co tylko jej przyszło do głowy, choć nikt jej nie słuchał. Poza Gregiem, który początkowo przyjechał jako wsparcie, ale ostatecznie robił za tło. W końcu zdecydował się zabrać ją na niższe piętro i zająć czymś, by nie przeszkadzała.

- Najpierw i tak musisz ustalić skąd jest to nagranie i jak znalazło się na wszystkich odbiornikach w kraju. Następnie czy jest autentyczne i czy to w ogóle jest Moriarty. Potem co najwyżej możesz przyjść z tym do mnie – szczerze mówiąc Sherlock nie sądził, aby mógł się na coś przydać. Nie stracił wiary w swój intelekt i dalej sądził, że nikt jak on nie potrafił łączyć faktów, ale irytował go fakt, że rząd pozwolił mu zostać w kraju tylko dlatego, że uznał go za jakiegoś eksperta od tego konkretnego przestępcy.

Przeszedł go dreszcz, ale miał nadzieję że nikt tego nie zauważył. Rzeczywiście, Moriarty był specyficzny, ale mężczyzna nie chciał pokazać, że miał po nim jakąś traumę. Nawet próbował sobie wmówić, że najbardziej obrzydzającym go człowiekiem na świecie był Magnussen, ale po zabiciu go nie ulżyło detektywowi tak bardzo, jak gdyby mógł własnoręcznie zastrzelić Moriarty'ego i jeszcze upewnić się, że jest martwy. Biznesman przynajmniej nie zagrażał już Johnowi, bo co do kryminalisty-konsultanta nie można było już być tak pewnym. Chociaż Sherlock nie wierzył, by mężczyzna z tego filmiku naprawdę mógł okazać się tym samym człowiekiem, z którym kilka lat wcześniej miał spotkanie na dachu. Tamten strzelił sobie w usta, na jego oczach. Upadł na ziemię z otwartymi oczami, kula przeleciała na wylot, a za nim pojawiła się kałuża krwi. Czego jeszcze Sherlock potrzebował by uwierzyć, że ten naprawdę nie żył? Miał mu sprawdzić puls i wezwać lekarza do stwierdzenia zgonu?

- Co się właściwie stało z jego ciałem? – tą kwestią jakoś nigdy się nie zainteresował, nie uznał jej za istotną. Ale w tej sytuacji powinien się dowiedzieć. Mycroft nie wyglądał za zachwyconego tym pytaniem.

- My… nie wiemy.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Jak to „nie wiecie"?

Mycroft milczał wyraźnie zły, że młodszy brat złapał go na niedociągnięciu, z którego ciężko było się wyplątać.

- Myśleliśmy, że zabrali je jego ludzie. Jak już posprzątaliśmy ten cały bałagan po tobie, to zwłok nie było.

Sherlockowi serce stanęło na moment. Do tej pory uważał, że cały ten „powrót Moriarty'ego" był tylko marnym dowcipem. Ale teraz zaczął mieć wątpliwości. Dodatkowo zirytowała go niekompetencja brata.

- Ja latam po całym świecie przez dwa lata szukając jakichkolwiek powiązań z jego 'siecią', a ty nie byłeś w stanie ciała upilnować? – było to złośliwe i przesadnie emocjonalne jak na Sherlocka. Brzmiało trochę jak pretensje żony z wieloletnim stażem, która denerwuje się na swojego męża, gdy ten nie chce wynieść śmieci. W rzeczywistości Sherlockowi zwyczajnie chodziło o utarcie nosa bratu i pokazanie, że to jednak on spisał się lepiej. Nawet jeśli to nie był czas na rywalizację rodzeństwa, to jednak ci dwaj nigdy z niej nie wyrośli. John westchnął, ale nie przerywał im. Mary w ogóle nic nie robiła poza patrzeniem na zmianę to na swojego męża, to na braci Holmesów. Ciężko było powiedzieć, co jej chodziło po głowie.

- Byłem trochę zajęty, braciszku. Nie tak łatwo jest dopilnować sfingowania samobójstwa i to jeszcze tak, żeby nikt się nie dowiedział. I żebyś przeżył – teraz Mycroft wyciągał swój słynny argument „zawdzięczasz mi życie". Ale Sherlock nie czuł jakby miał jakikolwiek dług wobec brata i jego „poświęcenie" nie robiło na nim wrażenia. Młodszy Holmes musiał robić dużo gorsze rzeczy, ale akurat w kwestii robienia czegoś dla dobra innych nigdy nie rywalizowali i nie mieli zamiaru. Obaj woleli udawać, że nie mają uczuć i udowadniać jeden drugiemu, który jest bardziej bezduszny. Z każdym rokiem szło im to coraz gorzej.

- Troska nie jest zaletą – zauważył Sherlock cytując słowa Mycrofta sprzed paru lat. Ten w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Akurat to nie ja jestem tym, który o tym zapomina.

- Zbaczacie z tematu – John wtrącił się w końcu, a wszystkie pary oczu powędrowały w jego stronę. Zdaje się że wszyscy poza Mary zapomnieli już, że siedzi tuż obok.

- I tak wygląda na to, że póki co nie mamy o czym rozmawiać – Mycroft wstał. Sherlock zrobił to samo i skinął głową.

- Wróć jak będziesz mieć coś użytecznego – starszy brat chciał się odgryźć, ale powstrzymał się. Zamiast tego skierował się w stronę drzwi.

- John, my też już wracajmy – Mary wyglądała dość blado. John dla dobra jej i dziecka nie protestował. Zwłaszcza, że i tak na niewiele mógł się Sherlockowi przydać. Mycroft zszedł na dół kręcąc parasolem ze sztuczną gracją, Mary szła kilka kroków za nim. Tylko John zatrzymał się w progu i odwrócił w stronę Sherlocka, który stał tuż za framugą drzwi.

- Ja… - zaczął, nie do końca będąc pewnym jak ubrać w słowa to, co miał zamiar wyrazić. Ale nie wyglądał na zawstydzonego. – Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że cieszę się z twojego powrotu. Choć nie było cię kilka minut – zaśmiał się nerwowo. Sherlock starał się nie uśmiechnąć, ale i tak to zrobił.

- Ja też, John – wytrzymali spojrzenie tylko kilka sekund, zanim obaj zerwali kontakt wzrokowy.

- Daj znać, gdybyś mnie do czegoś potrzebował – powiedział John, zanim wyszedł z mieszkania. Była to cicha prośba, aby Sherlock pozwolił mu wziąć udział w tej sprawie, nawet jeśli zwykle był on bierny. Brakowało mu ich wspólnych przygód, no i chciał dotrzymać obietnicy, że po jego ślubie nic się nie zmieni. Bo dalej w to wierzył, choć zmieniło się tak wiele. Przyjaciel zamknął za nim drzwi.

Podchodząc do wyjścia z kamienicy John zauważył jeszcze jak Greg rozmawia z Mycroftem, zostawiając panią Hudson, która histeryzowała nad nieudanym ciastem. Widać było, że całe to zamieszanie ją przerastało.

- Daj znać, gdybym mógł się na coś przydać – nietrudno było zauważyć, że Lestrade chciał czuć się potrzebny. Nie, żeby Scotland Yard był w stanie zrobić coś, czego nie mógł przedstawiciel rządu, więc Greg nastawiał się raczej na czarną robotę, o ile w ogóle jakąś dostanie. Mycroft zmierzył go od stóp do głów. Spotkali się już parę razy i rzeczywiście, gdyby potrzebował kontaktów w policji to wybrałby właśnie jego. Prosty, niezbyt bystry, łatwo było go przekonać do czegokolwiek, a przy tym nie marudził. Mycroft uśmiechnął się w ten sztuczny, lekko odpychający sposób, który Johnowi kojarzył się z ich pierwszym spotkaniem i był jednym z powodów, dla których od razu jakoś go nie polubił.

- Oczywiście – powiedział. – Ale teraz wybaczcie, śpieszę się – mówiąc to udał się do wyjścia, mijając Johna, który zatrzymał się przyglądając tej sytuacji. Uśmiechnął się lekko do Grega, ten zaś poczuł się odrobinę zażenowany sytuacją, w której musiał prosić o jakiekolwiek zajęcie, byleby móc się wykazać. Ale John nie myślał o nim w negatywny sposób. Wyszedł jednak uznawszy, że powinien zadbać teraz o swoją żonę i jeszcze nienarodzone dziecko. Nie był może to problem wagi państwowej, ale dla niego stanowił priorytet. Lestrade zresztą wcale nie został dłużej. Pani Hudson natomiast zaparzyła sobie zioła i próbowała się uspokoić, jednocześnie myśląc co zrobić ze spalonym ciastem. Była jedną z tych kobiet, które nie znosiły marnować jedzenia i w tym momencie wydało jej się to równie wielkim zmartwieniem, jak to z którym borykał się teraz rząd brytyjski. I mimo, że towarzystwo Grega bardzo jej pomogło, po pewnym czasie postanowiła odwiedzić przyjaciółkę, żeby mieć z kim porozmawiać. Sherlock został więc sam w mieszkaniu.

Cisza była jego przyjacielem. Dzięki niej mógł jeszcze lepiej odseparować się od ludzi i wejść głębiej w swój pałac umysłu. Położył się na kanapie i zamknął oczy, składając ręce i przysuwając je do twarzy. Chciał się dodatkowo czymś odurzyć, ale po ostatniej aferze z narkotykami wolał tego nie robić. Zresztą, i tak nic teraz nie miał w domu. Mógłby poszukać jakiś plastrów nikotynowych, ale jakoś niespecjalnie mu się chciało.

Ledwo udało mu się odpowiednio skupić rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.

- Pani Hudson! – krzyknął mając nadzieję, że właścicielka mieszkania wciąż jest jeszcze gdzieś w domu i że to ona zajmie się gościem. Było to jednak mało prawdopodobne, gdyż nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, a dźwięk się powtórzył. Długi i natarczywy, jakby jakieś dziecko znalazło sobie zabawkę.

- Pani Hudson! – spróbował jeszcze raz. Gdy nic to nie dało wkurzony wstał, gdyż nie wyobrażał sobie pracować w takich warunkach, a nie chciał po raz kolejny płacić za zniszczenie dzwonka i słuchać narzekań gospodyni. Zszedł szybkim krokiem na dół i otworzył drzwi gotów na to, by prostą obelgą pozbyć się niechcianego gościa. Jednak to co zobaczył za drzwiami mocno go zaskoczyło.

Zdecydowanie był to ktoś ekscentryczny. O wyglądzie trzydziestoletniego mężczyzny, ale ubrany jak dziecko. Szczupły, ciemnowłosy, ale w czerwonych szelkach jak z przedszkola. Marynarka też wyglądała jakby chodził do podstawówki, a rodzice zmusili go do ubrania tego na imieniny jakiejś wrednej ciotki. No i jeszcze ta mucha. Który mężczyzna w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku ubierał muchę, w dodatku pod kolor do szelek?

- Sherlock Holmes? – powiedział z wesołą miną. Nawet ten głupkowaty wyraz twarzy pasował bardziej do dziecka. Może był upośledzony? Nie, w tym przypadku ta hipoteza była nadinterpretacją. To po prostu dziwak. – Zawsze chciałem cię poznać, ale jakoś nie było ku temu okazji.

- Wybacz, ale mam już sprawę, a wywiadów nie udzielam. Spróbuj innym razem, a najlepiej nigdy – próbował zamknąć drzwi, ale nieznajomy wsunął nogę w przejście blokując je, a zaraz potem wystawił też swoją przedziwną głowę.

- Tak się składa, że akurat moja jest niecierpiąca zwłoki – trzeba było przyznać, że jak na kogoś, kto wyglądał na cofniętego w rozwoju, wysławiał się bardziej jak staruszek. I spoważniał na twarzy, o ile to w ogóle było możliwie, bo w tym stroju i bez brwi dla Sherlocka wciąż wyglądał zwyczajnie śmieszne.

- Jeżeli chodzi o twoją dziewczynę to tak, ma romans. Jej nowy chłopak nosi krawaty. A teraz żegnam – tym razem udało mu się zatrząsnąć drzwi i przekręcić zamek. Tak tylko palnął z tą dziewczyną, po kimś takim jak on nie spodziewałby się raczej stałej partnerki. Sherlock oceniał ludzi szybko i nie dawał im szansy na pokazanie się z lepszej strony. Ale przy tym rzadko się mylił, a na zawiązywaniu większych znajomości mu nie zależało. I tak potem zapominał o większości swoich klientów. Informacje o ludziach, którzy zdradzali swoich partnerów z sąsiadami albo okradały ich własne dzieci nie były zbyt przydatne i tylko zaśmiecały umysł.

Kiedy już myślał, że pozbył się natarczywego nieznajomego na dobre, usłyszał buczenie podobne do zepsutego odbiornika radiowego z ubiegłego wieku, a drzwi otworzyły się jakby same. Było to coś o tyle zaskakującego, że Sherlock nie zdążył zareagować na czas i nieproszony gość zrobił krok wchodząc do domu.

- Muchy są super. River też je lubi – powiedział lekko naburmuszony, ale nie wyglądał na specjalnie urażonego uwagą Sherlocka.

- Jak ty to…? – Holmes chciał spytać, ale mężczyzna mu przerwał.

- Jest może John?

- John? – Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. Pomińmy fakt, że ten dziwak wpychał mu się do mieszkania, ale czego on chciał od Johna?

- No wiesz. Holmes i Watson, zawsze razem. Detektyw i jego pomocnik.

- To już trochę nieaktualne – uciął temat. Nie miał zamiaru z nikim o tym rozmawiać, a szczególnie z kimś zupełnie obcym.

- Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?

- Jestem Doctor.

- Jaki Doctor?

- Po prostu Doctor – tą odpowiedzą mężczyzna jeszcze bardziej utwierdził swego rozmówcę w przekonaniu, że ma do czynienia z wariatem. Sherlock przyjrzał się mu. Ubrania wyglądały na zużyte i stare, więc raczej nieczęsto je zmieniał, ale bezdomny też nie był. Ciężko było cokolwiek wywnioskować. Zazwyczaj sam strój dużo o kimś świadczył, do tego zachowania, gesty, to co mówili i w jaki sposób. Wszystko to składało się w jedną całość i na podstawie kilku faktów można było utwierdzić się w swoich przekonaniach i uzupełnić je o kolejne. Tu nic do siebie nie pasowało. Tylko jedno spostrzeżenie mogło się okazać przydatne.

- Nie szukasz detektywa – Sherlock odezwał się po chwili. – Szukasz mnie. Ale po co?

- Jesteś niezły – Doctor znów nie odpowiedział na pytanie. – Ale zostawmy to na razie, jeszcze będziesz mieć okazję się wykazać. Mam sprawę do ciebie.

- Mówiłem już, że mam jedną i nie jestem zainteresowany następną – odparł, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że Doctorowi chodziło o coś nieco innego. Tak jak wcześniej zauważył, jego gość nie miał problemu który chciałby zgłosić do śledczego, tylko konkretnie do niego, więc pewnie jakieś prywatne bzdury. Ale na nie Sherlock tym bardziej nie miał czasu.

- To dokładnie ta sama. Nie ty jeden masz wroga, którego nie możesz się pozbyć, nieważne jak bardzo się starasz. Tak się składa, że tym razem to dokładnie ten sam.

Detektyw chciał się odgryźć jakąś zgryźliwą uwagą, ale tego nie zrobił. Szczerze mówiąc to co usłyszał trochę go zaciekawiło. Cóż, może go przynajmniej wysłuchać zanim ostatecznie uzna za świra i wywali za drzwi.

- Porozmawiajmy na górze – zgodził się w końcu. Doctor wypuścił powietrze z ust.

- Dobry pomysł. Lepiej, żebyś najpierw usiadł.


End file.
